The receipt of Financial Information eXchange (FIX) messages concerning equities and derivatives are of great interest to many in the financial industry and to investors. FIX messages follow the FIX protocol, which is a series of messaging specifications for the electronic communication of trade-related messages. Details concerning the FIX protocol can be found at the website: www.fixprotcol.org. Typically, a user is interested in only a fraction of the large number of FIX messages generated each day. Interest can be based on stock name, price, date, event, etc. Thus, a method for automating the content-based processing of FIX messages to facilitate selective delivery of FIX messages would be a very useful tool.